


Getting Paid

by lordjenjen



Series: Get Paid. Get Laid. Gatorade. [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Kenny's first trick, M/M, Stan is a dork, more get paid get laid gatorade, takes place right after high school, they grow up so fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Kenny's humble beginnings as a high class escort.





	Getting Paid

**Getting Paid**

***

**Get Paid**

 

Kenny let out a sigh as he face planted his bed. He needed a different job. He needed out. His job was sucking his soul and he had only been out of school for two weeks.

His phone buzzed for the fifth time since he got off work. Kenny groaned and pulled his phone out. He hated their group chat sometimes. Kyle and Stan would send 20 messages in five minutes while he was busy or too tired to silence his phone. Other times, it was amazing. Today though, it was annoying. Wendy and Stan had broken up again. Wendy wanted to concentrate on college that she wasn’t even in yet. Naturally Stan had been in various stages of emotions, but with Kenny working and Kyle on a trip to Israel, he had to rely on texts.

Kenny’s phone buzzed again. Irritated, he picked it up to put it on silence. However, the messages caught his attention. The last five weren’t in their group chat. Stan had been texting Kenny directly. The last message intrigued him.

He unlocked his phone to read the messages properly.

_ I have been thinking about something for a while now and the opportunity has arisen. Remember how Colorado passed that bill last November? It goes into effect July 1st. So next week. Here’s where you come in. I do not what to go to college with no sexual experience with a guy. I know you had said if it passes you would totally be a sex worker. I would love to be your first paying client. I want to experience both sides of it. Top and bottom. See what I like. I’d ask Kyle, but he’s not here. Plus I want to support your business venture.  _

_ Awe shit dude. I just saw you drive by. You look tired as fuck. That place is going to kill you. Now I really want to support this! You’re so fucking hot and sexy and apparently amazing in bed. _

_ Shit Is that something I can say without it being taken wrong? _

_ Too late already said. You’re handsome too! _

_ Is $200 a good price? $100 for each topping and bottoming? I don't know the going rate.  _

Kenny smiled. He had thought It would take years for them to put the sex worker bill into effect. And Stan wanting to be his first client. It made him feel good. Stan could seriously land anyone he wanted as long as it wasn’t Tweek Tweak or Craig Tucker. Hell, he was sure Cartman would get off his high straight horse to let Stan fuck him.

_ Fuck yeah dude. Let me look online to see what kind of laws are around being a sex worker. In the morning. I need sleep. _

Kenny didn’t even get his phone onto silence before Stan was shooting him a text back. It was a link to Colorado’s site for becoming a legal sex worker. Kenny grinned and face planted his pillow. Sleep quickly took the blonde as he did his best not to get overly excited about his new career choice.

The next morning, as Kenny ate his pop tart, he looked over the rules and regulations of behind being a sex worker.

They were well thought out and took into account nearly everything that could happen. You could own an escort company or a brothel, but the business couldn’t make more than 15% in profits. Not only were they making sex work legal, they were putting a cap on the profits of a business to protect the workers. He hoped this eventually lead to the other industries. He knew the company he worked for could afford to pay him more than 9.50 an hour. It wasn’t like this was his first job either.

But Kenny wasn’t really interested in the business part of it. They had regulations on the “Private Sector” as well. Such as you had to have a permit or license. In order to get your license, you had to have physical and blood test to make sure you weren’t carrying any sexually transmitted diseases. And to keep your license, you had to have it done every six months for the first five years, and then every year after. He figured it was to weed out the people who would most likely be reckless. He felt it was offensive towards the sex workers. Once a year would be fine. But this was going to be the first time something like this would be okay in the states. They were going to be hard on the regulations. Kenny didn’t care. He could just die and come back disease free. But the doctor visits were going to be expensive unless he got some insurance soon.

You were considered self employed and had to make sure to keep records of all your transactions. Kenny knew that wouldn’t be too bad, but taxes were going to be tricky. Taxes changed every year and depending on the going rate of a sex worker, tax brackets, and next year's numbers, depended on how much he would have to pay. He decided to look at his next pay check stub and increase those taxes taken out by 5%. Hopefully it would be enough.

If he started now, and used his next paycheck, he should be able to have his license in a month. He sent Stan a text informing him. He was excited about this.

Kenny had always enjoyed sex, even his first blow job that he died from. When he realized he was into guys as well, it was fair game. He knew his reputation around school was a whore, but he never once received a complaint about his performance in bed. He really hoped his new business venture worked out for him.

***

**Get Laid**

Nearly two months. Kenny had to work at his stupid job to keep him afloat while he waited his Sex Worker License. He had to go through physicals, blood test, psychological test, and a personal safety training course before he could be put on the list to get his license. Colorado’s system kept crashing the first two weeks with all of the people applying. The hoops they had to jump through discouraged a lot of people, but apparently not enough. Luckily for Kenny, he was the only one in South Park.

And anyone under 25 knew it.

He barely opened the envelope containing all of his information before he called Stan.

“What are you doing?” Kenny asked, perhaps a little too excitedly.

“Packing. I leave Sunday.”

“Perfect timing then. I won’t have to drive to Denver to fuck your brains into your mattress.”

Kenny could hear Stan drop whatever was in his hand. “Fuck! You got it!? You’re official!?”

“Yes! And I believe we agreed on $200 for you to be my first ever official client.”

Stan cleared his throat. “Yeah. Hey! Could you stop by around 6? I found some of your things and I wanted to make sure you had them before I left.”

Kenny could hear the Marsh’s talking in the background. Stan was telling him a place and time without giving anything away to his family. 

“Family gone for the evening?” 

“Yeah dude. I found your Lion King the Musical shirt. I know it’s yours because I have mine.”

Kenny smiled. Any time Mrs and Mr Marsh went to see a musical, they were out really late. One time, Stan said they didn’t even come back that night. Kenny knew why. Musicals had the same effect on older women as boy bands had on younger. 

Kenny dropped his voice a little. “First, I’m going to let you fuck me. And you better make it good Marsh, because after that, I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to show you pleasure you have never known before.”

The other end was silent. Kenny was afraid Stan hung up on him. 

“Holy shit dude. If your mouth is half as good at sucking as it is talking, I’m going to die.”

Kenny changed back to his normal voice, making his smile more evident. “It’s going to be a pleasure doing business with you sir.”

Kenny had to kill five hours before his meeting with Stan. He browsed Craigslist, hoping to find potential clients for tomorrow. He knew the South Park market was going to be lame, but he hoped to make enough money to move to a more populated area. He made a post on Craigslist, hoping that would draw some attention. He knew it was a far shot, but he had to hope.

Time seemed to slow as it approached 6. It was the natural order of things. Kenny was once again on forms and reading up about other people's rates. He knew what the standard rate was for everything he could come across. Things he was less willing to do, he would just charge more. It was simple. But he was nervous. 

Finally it was time. Kenny walked to Stan’s house, and knocked on the door. Stan opened it and let out a sigh before he smiled.

“You made it.” Stan gestured for Kenny to come in.

“It was really hard to find the place.”

Stan laughed nervously. “How-how do we do this?”

“You’re nervous. Don’t be.”

“Kind of hard not to be.”

“Oh?” Kenny knew Stan’s type. The man had spent years dating the same person on and off again. He was a lover. He wanted a relationship and trust. He wasn’t really into one night stands. Stan really did want to be with a man, but Kenny knew the real reason he chose him over some random in college was because he wanted that connection. That previously established relationship. He knew Stan’s type.

Kenny grabbed Stan’s hand and kissed the inside of his palm, the wrist before placing the hand on his cheek. He raised his hand to rest on the others cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb. 

“Here’s how it’s going to go down. You are going to pay me. Not because I don’t trust you. Simply because I need to get into the habit of collecting the money first. Then we will head to your bedroom where I will walk you through how to fuck a man. After we have both been thoroughly satisfied with that, we will take a short break, maybe play some games, then I will show you the pleasures of being fucked.”

Stan nodded. “Yeah. Sounds--sounds good.”

“Good.”

Kenny leaned forward and captured the man’s lips with his own. Immediately, Stan kissed back. His other hand rested on Kenny’s hip as he pulled the blonde into his body. Stan jumped a little and pulled out of the kiss.

“Sorry. Feeling a boner against me that’s not my own surprised me. Hot, but surprising.”

Kenny pulled away from Stan a bit. “Don’t worry. Let’s go upstairs and be more comfortable unless you want to have sex on the couch you  _ know _ your parents had sex on.”

Stan let out a shudder as he grabbed Kenny’s hand. “Why did you remind me? We will use my bedroom before they taint that place as well.” 

Stan didn't let go of Kenny's hand as they ascended the stairs. Once in Stan’s room, he grabbed Kenny’s money, counted it, and gave it to the blonde. Kenny stood still for a moment and stared at the wad of $2 bills.

“Really, Stanley?”

“Sorry! The guy at the bank was stupid. I asked for it all in ones, but he wouldn’t let me. Said watching strippers was bad.”

Kenny laughed.  “If only he knew what you were spending it on. I guess I should carry a murse for my fat stacks of cash.

Stan chuckled as he grabbed Kenny’s face and kissed it. “Set it on my dresser. I won’t let you leave without it.”

Kenny did as his friend suggested. Once his hands we free, he placed his hand on the bulge in the front of his friend’s pants, massaging it. Stan moaned and grabbed for Kenny’s shirt. The blonde pouted but lifted his arms, allowing his friend to pull it off. He wasn’t sure the clothing hit the floor before Stan’s mouth was on his own again. Stan being a kisser and good at it, wasn’t entirely surprising to Kenny. He went back to playing with Stan’s dick, slowly urging him towards the bed.

Stan’s hands ran down his chest, stopping to play with his nipples. Kenny sighed a little. People usually didn’t touch his nipples but he enjoyed it. 

“Good?” Stan asked, mouth still touching his own lips.

“Yeah.” 

Kenny maneuvered them to the bed, stripping along the way. Stan gently laid Kenny on the bed, crawling between his legs and stopped. Stan seemed to be taking in Kenny’s body, almost like he was second guessing what he was doing. It wouldn’t be the first time, for Kenny. Clyde “I’m Totally Straight” Donovan would do it about every third hook-up before bailing. Afraid of Stan changing his mind, Kenny used the best tactic he knew, get it back to the pleasure. He reached up and began stroking Stan’s dick.

“That feels good, but, Kenny. I don’t know what to do.”

“Grab the lube.”

“Luuuuube. Yeah, I don’t have any.”

Kenny sighed. “Do you at least have condoms?”

“Of course.”

“So backpack for supplies and to carry my fat stacks of cash.” Kenny pulled Stan down into a kiss to make sure he knew he wasn’t mad. Stan could be sensitive sometimes. “Don’t ever do what we are about to do with anyone else ever again.”

“Okay? Is it safe?” Stan asked as Kenny grabbed his hand.

“Of course it is. It’s just not the best.” 

Kenny grabbed two of Stan’s fingers, sucking gently on them, giving the man hints of what it would feel like if it were his dick, while also slicking up his fingers. Stan’s moan and thrusting into Kenny’s hand was a good incentive for Kenny. 

“We’re going to get kinda gross here.” Kenny warned. “Stick your middle finger in my ass.”

Stan did as he was told, carefully inserting the digit into Kenny’s ass. The saliva was barely enough to call it slick, but it would do the job. He slowly began working the finger in and out.

“Holy shit. Dude. Your ass is-” Stan stopped mid sentence and looked into Kenny’s eyes.

“You were expecting it loose? I take great care of my ass,” he stated. Truth was he died a few weeks ago and wasn’t regularly hooking up.

“I didn't mean anything bad. I just didn’t know it was this tight.”

“Have you never fingered your own ass?” Stan shrugged, keeping his eyes on his fingers. “No worries, you'll get your turn. And I’ll be gentile. Now add the o-ooooh.”

“Yeah?”

“Yessss,” Kenny hissed and readied himself for a nice finger fucking. He’d heard Wendy talk about how great Stan was at getting her off.

However and unpleasant sensation caused him to open his eyes. “What the fuck are you doing”

“Uh, scissor-”

“Stop. No.” Kenny let go of Stan’s dick to still his arm. “Do you do that when getting Wendy off?”

“Well no, but I read-”

“Yeah don’t do that. Ignore whatever it is you read. Do what you would do to a chick. And maybe more spit.”

He watched as Stan leaned down to drop a huge glob of spit onto his fingers before continuing to fuck him. Kenny moaned loudly as Stan hit his prostate.

“Yeah, like that. The goal is just to loosen me enough to stick your dick in.”

“So I shouldn’t do this?”

The sudden feeling of Stan’s mouth wrapped around his dick had Kenny wanting to get off. He threaded his fingers through the dark locks, ready to stop the man when needed.

“Nah, you can do that.”

Kenny felt Stan’s throat vibrate with laughter. He had to hand it to the man, for this being his first time with a man, he was doing really good. Without being prompted, Stan pulled off to add more lube, sucking on a nut before taking Kenny’s dick back into his mouth.

“Fuck. Stan. So good but you should stop.”

“I bobph wabble.”

“You need to stop unless you’re wanting to talk with a mouth full of my cum.”

Stan pulled off with a pop. “Fine. What now?”

“Condom.”

“Condom? Kenny, can gay man even get purgnant?.”

“I swear to fucking god Stannifer.” Kenny tried to keep his face serious but was failing miserably.

“What, Kenjamin?” Stan grabbed a condom out of his night stand, laughing at his own joke.

Kenny smacked his arm lightly and grabbed the condom from Stan before he could destroy the package. He was happy to see that he had at least gotten pre lubed condoms. He hated the taste of latex but it was better than trying to get the condom in without some kind of lube. He handed the package back to a confused Stan who opened and rolled the rubber on. Kenny repositioned himself, pulling his legs back to make it easier on Stan. 

Stan rubbed the tip of his cock on Kenny’s hole. “I should have asked about eating you out, because I suddenly want to.”

“Mmm. Not to late.”

He felt Stan press into him. “It is now.”

They both moaned as Stan slowly sank his dick into Kenny’s ass. Stan ran a finger along Kenny’s stretched out ring, pulling his dick out a little and pushing it back in. He did this again, letting out a few choice words, before lowering Kenny’s legs. He leaned over him, connecting their lips, as he began fucking Kenny with long slow strokes. Kenny thrusted his hips up to meet Stan’s. 

Stan broke their kiss and pulled back a little, slowing his thrusts. “Can we try another position?” 

“What were you thinking?”

Stan pulled out and sat on his heels. “How about doggy?”

Without a word, Kenny rolled over and stuck his ass up for Stan. He reentered Kenny’s ass in a swift motion. Kenny moaned, reaching for his own dick as Stan fucked him hard. The sound of a smack rang in his ears as the warmth spread through his cheek. Kenny was equally surprised and turned on. Another smack on the other cheek. Stan gripped Kenny’s hips, pulling him back as he thrusted even harder into him. 

Kenny took the silent cue and began stroking his own dick, trying to get off.

“You, fucking love this don’t you? Taking my cock like this.”

Kenny moaned, surprised again by Stan. “Yes. Your dick feels so good in my ass, Stan. So fucking good.”

“I want you to come for me, Kenny. I want you to paint my bedsheets with your cum.” He felt Stan pull his ass apart, thumb rubbing against his already stretched hole. 

“Fuck. Yes.”

Kenny jerked his dick harder, enjoying Stan’s dirty talk and rough fucking. It wasn’t long before he felt on the verge of orgasm and announced it to Stan.

“Holy fuck!” Stan yelled as Kenny came all over the comforter. 

Stan slowed, using Kenny’s ass to milk his dick.

“Holy fuck,” Stan repeated letting out his breath. “I-that was nice.”

**Gatorade**

***

“Can’t believe you’ve never walked around naked in your own house before!” Kenny said as they entered the kitchen. He made a beeline for the fridge, needing something to drink, preferably that would hydrate and energize him. 

Inside the fridge was amongst all the gluten free beer was a lone bottle of orange Gatorade. Kenny grabbed it, twisted off the cap and chugged half the bottle. 

“Dude, that thing is so old.” Stan grabbed a bag of chips before joining Kenny at the fridge.

“Tastes fine to me.”

Kenny handed Stan the bottle and he took a few big gulps.

“Yep. Guess so. So what now?”

Kenny turned towards the cupboards, opening all the ones with food. “We eat. And I find proper lube for you. Well-” Kenny grabbed the bottle of extra virgin coconut oil, glad the Marshs were on and off again health freaks, “as proper as one can be without actual lube.”

“Coconut oil? Really? I thought Vaseline was best.”

Kenny turned to his friend, dead serious look on his face. “You call me before you ever have sex in college so you don’t wreck some poor unfortunate soul’s asshole.”

Stan let out a laugh and kissed Kenny’s forehead. “Yes sir. You are the professional now, after all.”

“Damn right.” Kenny smacked Stan’s ass and stole the bottle of gatorade back. “Now energize up. You’re going to learn to bottom.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't forget about this series! However, someone may have provided some encouragement to write this today. I guess I'm more of a validation whore than I thought. I also guess this counts as an April Fools Joke because I said the next one was going to be K2 and this is not. LOL. Next one? Possibly. If I finish it. It will actually be K2+
> 
> Thanks for reading my hot garbage. Validation and complaints are always welcome.


End file.
